


A Monster Is Not For A Girl

by palomino333



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Limericks, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kroenen muses over how someone who could never know him could ever love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster Is Not For A Girl

To whom should my thanks be?  
You, who has bestowed affection upon me?  
I am sorry to disappoint you,  
But that will not come true.  
"Why?" You will ask,  
I will whisper, "You only see a mask."  
Your lustful intentions repel me,  
For they thrive on impurity.  
Will you still want to kiss my skin,  
After seeing the full extent of my sin?

I kill without a second glance,  
Never once giving my victim a chance.  
You say this makes me strong in heart,  
Yet I still am a demon that rips angels apart.  
You say I need to be repaired,  
When I say no, you are scared.

My pain is my pleasure,  
My blades my greatest treasure.  
The sing of the knife is pure bliss,  
More divine than a modest kiss,  
Each cut is mercy's hand,  
Freeing me from this torturous land.  
Anger, sadness, frustration...  
All are purged from me in a delicious sensation,  
Bleeding my body pure,  
Leaving my heathen soul to crave more.  
Words are all you can give,  
Empty phrases that shall never live.

To take off my mask is your compulsion,  
But after seeing my face, you will feel repulsion.  
You will expose and humiliate me,  
Stipping me bare for all to see,  
Calling me ugly as well,  
And ordering me to go to Hell.  
That is what you will do,  
For I expect nothing more of you.  
But I won't hurt, for I will be numb,  
Instead, I will strike each mocker forever dumb.  
However, you will not feel my killing touch,  
For I will instead wait for your guilt to be too much.  
A year later, I will ask your grave,  
"Now will you behave?"

Girls, draw your locks tonight,  
For I do not want you in my sight.  
It is not my fault you fell apart,  
Over a man with a clockwork heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I "kicked the hornet's nest" when I posted this back in '09.
> 
> When I looked for fanfics about Kroenen, I found some that paired him with teenage OC's. This poem is what I think Kroenen's rebuttal to these fanfics would sound like. Please note that this is directed towards teenage and young adult female characters who seek romance with him, and not to others that are aged 30, 40, or above, that seek a relationship with him.


End file.
